El regalo de Inu no Taishō
by Kim Sam
Summary: En el undécimo cumpleaños de Sesshomaru su padre, el gran Inu no Taisho, le trae una gran sorpresa por la celebración del nacimiento de su primogénito, sin embargo, el niño de cabellos platinados se encuentra en éxtasis al pensar que su padre podría regalarle una de sus maravillosas y magnificas espadas. One-Shot


**El regalo de Inu no Taishō**

 **En el undécimo cumpleaños de Sesshomaru su padre, el gran Inu no Taishō, le trae una gran sorpresa por la celebración del nacimiento de su primogénito, sin embargo, el niño de cabellos platinados se encuentra en éxtasis al pensar que su padre podría regalarle una de sus maravillosas y magnificas espadas.**

 **Nota:** Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Rumiko Yakahashi, yo solamente los utilizo para mis descabelladas historias sin fines de lucro.

* * *

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sesshōmaru!

La voz fuerte y cargada de alegría del Comandante Perro resonó por todo el lugar hasta llegar a los oídos agudos de su primogénito, quién se encontraba de pie junto a su madre con una mirada seria y en sus ojos color dorado se podía leer un poco de confusión ante las palabras que Inu no Taishō soltaba.

Irasue levantó una ceja al recordar que aquello de _cumpleaños_ era un costumbre humana, muy deplorable para su gusto, que consistía en celebrar los años del nacimiento de una persona, sin embargo, para su poderosa raza era simplemente una tontería pues si empezaran a tomar en serio las tradiciones humanas su pureza se vería degradada hasta el punto involucrarse con la pestilente humanidad, colocó una mano en el hombro de su hijo evitando que avanzara hacia su padre.

-Mi señor… ¿Sería usted tan amable de decirme a qué se debe tanto alboroto en este día tan común? –señaló Irasue a su alrededor, muchos de los sirvientes empezaban a cuchichear acerca de las _malas mañas_ de su amo.

Sesshōmaru miraba intrigado a su padre sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro, la mano delicada de su madre reposaba suavemente en su hombro y le transmitía una cierta tranquilidad que luchaba para aplacar la curiosidad dentro de su ser. ¿Qué era eso de _cumpleaños_? ¿Y por qué no lo había conocido antes? ¿Era quizás una criatura a la que habría de destruir y su padre estaba contando con él para llevar a cabo la destrucción de aquella bestia?

Se sentía sumamente honrado de que su padre lo tomara en serio para una de sus batallas, el corazón le galopaba en el pecho lleno de emoción aunque en su rostro se encontrase despreocupado y sereno.

-Padre… -murmuró.

Inu no Taishō hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Irause, no lo entendería por mucho que le explicase detalladamente a su mujer en que cada año debían celebrarle a su único hijo su nuevo año de vida, esperaba que el pequeño Sesshōmaru pudiese entender aquella celebración que tanto colmaba de felicidad al gran y temido comandante.

-Ven aquí, Sesshōmaru. Tengo un obsequio para ti. –habló Inu no Taisho observando a su descendencia con las manos en la espalda.

De nuevo, aquella presión se cernía en el cuerpo del pequeño ante la emoción de poder recibir un obsequio de su padre, ¿será que pensaba regalarle una de sus espadas? Pues él había encontrado una fuerte atracción hacia Tessaiga, la espada más poderosa del comandante, con ella podía mandar a mil demonios al infierno con solo blandirla, eso quería decir qué él, Sesshomaru, tenía la oportunidad de convertirse en un gran guerrero y superar a su padre, aunque tendría que entrenar arduamente para poder lograr una mayor parte de aquel sueño descabellado pero no importaba, porqué tendría a Tessaiga como fiel compañera. Emocionado y con mil sueños en su cabeza, se acercó con paso tímido hacia donde se encontraba la figura imponente de padre, superar a Inu no Taishō no iba a ser nada fácil.

Irasue también se encontraba conmocionada por las reacciones internas de su hijo, podía escuchar el corazón alborotado de su hijo y la impaciencia que sentía por conocer el origen de su regalo por su inesperada celebración de cumpleaños.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo. –murmuró entregándole a Sesshōmaru una bestia de dos cabezas con un moño rojo cómo símbolo de que aquello era un regalo.

-¿Qué es eso? –Escupió el demonio al ver el animal resbalarse de las manos de su padre y volar hasta su aristocrático cuerpo y hacerle perder el equilibrio para finalmente lamerle la cara – Que asco…

Irasue volvió a tomar asiento en su trono mientras se deleitaba con las emociones encontradas de su hijo, claramente, aquello no era lo que él esperaba y a la youkai le daba mucha gracia pero decidió guardar sus opiniones para sí misma hasta que reparó en el animalejo que su esposo había traído al palacio, ¿Qué pretendía Inu no Taishō con aquella cosa?

-Es una mascota, Sesshōmaru. Es su forma de mostrarte su agradecimiento, puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras. –murmuró suavemente la figura paterna al ver la confusión en el rostro de su hijo.

-Es asquerosa y repugnante. –dijo el niño con cabellos de plata, claramente, no le interesaba el hecho de tener una mascota pues lo único que deseaba era a Tessaiga

-Verás Sesshōmaru, esta raza de youkai no es solamente para estar en un establo a todo momento, un día puede servirte para algo muy importante pues están acostumbrados a llevar cargas y debido a sus grandes alas pueden volar también. ¿No te parece fascinante, hijo?

-No.

' _Demonios'_ pensó Inu no Taishō al ver el rostro serio de su hijo y sus ojos brillantes llenos de furia hacia la criatura no tan pequeña que ahora se encontraba frotándose en la pequeña estola de Sesshōmaru, quizás regalarle una mascota no era una gran idea.

-No estoy interesado en ese animalejo roñoso, me voy a entrenar.

Sentenció antes de volverse para dejar con la palabra en la boca de su padre, Sesshōmaru no contaba con que la bestia seguiría sus pasos al salón de entrenamiento y se quedase a esperar a que su amo saliera para tal vez darle un paseo o jugar con él, porqué era un chico, la pequeña Bestia lanzaba pequeñas llamaradas de fuego y rayos verdes al momento en que el joven golpeaba el saco de arena provocando una extraña reacción en el joven demonio perro pero aún seguía conservando su rostro impávido.

-Cállate, estoy practicando y no me gusta que me molesten. Quiero completo silencio de ti, bestia.

Sesshōmaru no se encontraba molesto con el animalejo que enseguida entendió sus órdenes, estaba iracundo por su padre, él deseaba tener la espada Tessaiga y convertirse en el mejor Youkai de todos los tiempos superando incluso a su padre en el camino pero para aquello tendría que esperar y entrenar mucho si deseaba lograr su cometido, suspiró mientras golpeaba el saco con fuerza sacando toda su frustración e ira para quedar completamente tranquilo otra vez, el tiempo no era un problema para su raza.

Una vez saciada sed de venganza, miró hacia la bola de piel que tenía dos cabezas en una de las esquinas del lugar donde comúnmente solía entrenar, la criatura se encontraba dormida plácidamente en el espacio favorito de Sesshōmaru, sin embargo, las palabras de su padre resonaban en su cabeza y pensó que el estúpido regalo de Inu no Taishō podía servirle en algún momento, quizás no ahora por su inexperiencia y su juventud pero cuando se encontrara en caminos de forjar su propio imperio necesitaría una mano derecha y podría ser la bestia que ahora tenía como mascota.

-Quizás no seas del todo malo, bestia. –reconoció mientras acariciaba la cabeza derecha del animal.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Cómo podrán ver este es mi primer one-shot de InuYasha asi que espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **En esta oportunidad he decidido escribir acerca de las costumbres humanas de Inu no Taishō, el comportamiento pomposo de mi querido Sesshōmaru, a la coqueta Irasue y el origen de Ah-Un, que se llama Bestia para el cabezón de Sesshōmaru.**

 **En fin, si les ha gustado esta descabellada historia, dejar un comentario con sus criticas, sugerencias, todo será recibido y leído**

 **¡Un beso a todos!**

 **Sky.**


End file.
